


Feels Brilliant, Feels Amazing

by nesibe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Chanyeol's Birthday Week 2020, Detective Park Chanyeol, Doctor Kim Jongdae | Chen, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, Porn With Plot, Smut and case work, after all, arranged mating, but only brief mentions of sexual assault and murder, but still there, it can be smut but it is still murder/mystery, not enough to require a violence tag, the case they are working on doesnt involve explicit details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesibe/pseuds/nesibe
Summary: Alpha detective Chanyeol Park decides that he needs to mate with his partner, Doctor Kim.Right now.For research purposes.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 27
Kudos: 109
Collections: Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!





	Feels Brilliant, Feels Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> MATING refers to SEX in general in this au. Like it is just a simple term for it.
> 
> It is a Sherlock au, simply because Chanyeol makes a perfect Sherlock!  
> It has a historical setting although the word count didn't let me sneak in the proper world building. T-T  
> It is more smut than anything but they are still working on a case which involves the brief mention of sexual assault. So, if it is triggering for you, here is your WARNING.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy some ChanChen detective-doctor abo, everyone!

Doctor Jongdae Kim was used to the surprised and annoyed looks from officers upon seeing an omega in a crime scene. They were a constant part of his life since he started _working_ with genius detective Chanyeol Park upon being presented as an omega in the army barracks after his 21st birthday. His medical training was the only reason why commanders didn’t throw him to the lust-hungry soldiers and instead, let him meet Kyungsoo Do, who, for some obscure reason, thought that an army doctor would be the most befitting omega for his socially and sexually disinterested half-brother, desperately hoping that having a strong and intelligent omega live with him would cure Chanyeol's foolish detest of instinct-driven alpha-omega relationships.

Chanyeol would offer a mating bite, but only that, and Jongdae would offer his medical skills to complement Chanyeol’s work in exchange, and nothing more or nothing less. They would also be spared the social and legal pressure of being unbounded while remaining free. 

It was a good deal.

Jongdae raises his head to look at the alpha detective standing beside him. After half a year with Chanyeol, he was starting to see the drawbacks of the arrangement and was craving the more  _ physical _ aspects their agreement lacked. Being in a murder scene smelling like omegan orgasm wasn't helping his predicament either. "No penetration, not even an attempt.” He comments after checking the lifeless, naked male omega.

"Nonsense," Chanyeol whines, "This is a part of a series of rape-and-murder cases. Penetrative intercourse is a part of the deal. Can’t you smell the mating pheromones?"

Jongdae frowns, “No. How can  _ you _ ?”

Chanyeol frowns, confused, "What do you mean?"

“It doesn’t smell like a full mating. Their scents don’t blend fully. It almost feels like the alpha merely rubbed against him until the omega orgasmed.”

Chanyeol frowns, analyzing this possibility before he is snapping a "Come with me," at Jongdae and leaving the scene.

Chanyeol is already half-way down the street and muttering possible theories by the time Jongdae catches up with him. “First two bodies,” Chanyeol explains for Jongdae who was away for the last week, visiting Mama Park. “They smelled slightly different but I can’t be sure whether it was the unique scents of omegas causing that difference or was it because the murderer fully mated with them." He suddenly stops. "Take your pants off."

Jongdae is used to Chanyeol’s odd requests but still gets flustered, "Why?" 

"I need data about how an omega smells after a proper mating."

Jongdae raises an eyebrow. "You want to mate with me?" 

"Will you not consent to it?"

"Not in the middle of the street." The omega hisses.

Only then Chanyeol seems to realize where they are. He clears his throat awkwardly. "Very well."

By the time they reach Jongdae’s bedroom, the alpha is still awkwardly muttering random facts about omega biology. Removing his clothes and lying down on the bed, face down and hips up cuts the alpha’s nonsense immediately, and Jongdae takes pride in making the genius alpha’s constantly-working brain stop. Then there are cold hands spreading his cheeks and Jongdae’s brain fails him.

“That’s unexpectedly pretty.” Chanyeol’s voice is hoarse and Jongdae doesn’t know whether to laugh or moan. “Looks very soft.” And that’s the only warning Jongdae gets before there are thick, long fingers pushing inside him. Exploring. Jongdae moans loudly. He can feel his muscles contracting around the digits as his juices start moisturizing them. “Is there always so much fluid?” Chanyeol asks and his breath fans Jongdae’s leaking hole, making the omega shiver and groan. The sound seems to affect Chanyeol in a primal level, as his fingers start going faster. Jongdae wants to throw a sassy comment about a certain alpha  _ supposedly _ not liking bodily fluids, but all he can do is throw his head back and let out a choked sob as Chanyeol Park does the unthinkable and  _ licks _ Jongdae’s juices from his inner thighs up to his hole. Over. And Over. And over again.

It feels like pure torture. So Jongdae pushes himself up on shaky arms and turns around to push a lust-crazed Chanyeol away from his ass and down to lay on his back. “Do you know how long I have waited already?” Jongdae whines as his hands work on the alpha’s pants to reveal his manhood. And that’s the last thing any of them says.

It takes Chanyeol an embarrassingly long time to come back to his senses and look down at the tired omega lying on his chest, tied by the knot. “It is an alpha who sexually stimulates omegas before killing them but doesn’t mate them. That’s so interesting.”

“He is an ex palace eunuch.”

“What?”

Jongdae raises his head up to look at his alpha. “He is targeting noble omegas, most of whom don’t even exist in the records. He doesn’t mate them even when the room is full of omega pheromones. And he  _ knows  _ how to make an omega orgasm without penetrative stimulation.”

Chanyeol looks down at him with wide-blown eyes. “Do you know what you just did?” He sounds breathless.

Jongdae allows a tiny smirk to grace his face. “I solved the case before you did.” 

Chanyeol’s length stirs inside him as his pheromones thicken in the air. Jongdae thinks when his back meets the mattress that maybe he shouldn’t be surprised that Chanyeol would be aroused by a display of brilliance.

When they step inside Yixing’s office in the police station that evening, Jongdae is lazily hanging from Chanyeol’s arm, surrounded with a satisfied glow and the scent of mating. “Where is your archievest who knows her way around the palace records?” Chanyeol demands and he is on his way out the door to look for her before even waiting for the answer.

Jongdae, losing his support, walks towards the chairs with a strange limp in his steps. “Are you okay?” Yixing asks in concern.

Jongdae smiles serenely at him. “Oh Yixing, I feel amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you are right, Jongdae could have just said Chanyeol about the eunuch before going through the mating but oh well, when the opportunity presents itself…


End file.
